1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a trailer for use with a bicycle and, in particular, to a two-wheeled trailer that can be removably affixed to a bicycle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Trailers for bicycles are known. However, previous trailers have either been directly connected to a bicycle frame without being adjustable for the downward movement of one side of said frame and an upward movement of the other side of said frame while the bicycle is being driven; or, they have not been readily detachable from said frame without tools; or, they have been attached to said bicycle by flimsy, and therefore dangerous, connecting means; or, they have been complicated and expensive to manufacture. When a trailer cannot adjust vertically as a bicycle turns, there is a danger that the bicycle will not be able to turn freely when the trailer is fully loaded, or that the trailer will tip over during a turn, thereby causing the connecting means to sever or causing the bicycle to tip over as well.